


Unbreakable

by qqueenwho



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqueenwho/pseuds/qqueenwho
Summary: Mark and Jinyoung have been missing each other through busy promotion period. Finally they can enjoy their free night together and bask in their unbreakable love. Cross posted in asianfanfics





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a million years but now I finally did it and started posting in here too.  
> Thank you so much for clicking on this story and I apologize in advance if you need an appointment to the dentist's after reading this sugary mushy fluff.

He’s been thinking about it lately. It’s been a while since they’ve been together, a long while. Promotion period is always a tough time and everyone needs to push themselves to be their best. Sometimes it gets too much, Jackson’s a good example of that. Jinyoung’s heart breaks every time he has too see his time table.

 

But that heart break is nothing compared to the feeling he has when he sees Mark’s smile because of their fans, because of the love that’s radiating from them. Mark’s always smiling like he’s on top of the world with his eyes crinkling with happiness caused by people that he loves and that love him in return. He wants to be the reason for that beautiful smile, he wants to be the one that smile is directed at. He misses the days of staying at home together, he misses the moments of lying next to him, of holding him in his arms, feeling his lips on his. He wants nothing more than a day of just relaxing, a day for him and Mark to be together.  

 

But that’s not happening anytime soon. Even if they don’t have any promotions left, they still have so much to do, so many things to stress about. Their tour is just around the corner and the boys run from their homes to the recording studio or to dance practises and what not. And you can’t forget every member’s personal schedules. Jinyoung has his head spinning in circles, remembering where to be next and what needs to be done before that. Every night he comes to the dorm, collapses on his bed and wakes up the next morning to stuff some food in his face so he can manage they day full of activities in front of him. And it’s the same for all the boys so thinking about socializing and having a laugh with each other is usually done during recordings or practises and those places are the ones he can’t run upto Mark and hold him like he wants to. 

 

Today has been one of those days when he’s been running from errand to errand, never stopping. When he’s finally presented with the chance to go home he feels like he can breathe at last. It feels like he flew home with how fast he was going thinking about finally having a night at home. His good feeling gets a slight blow when he’s opening their front door and he’s not hearing the normal chatter, not seeing Yugyeom lying on the couch. Actually he’s not seeing anything since the house looks completely dark and Jinyoung’s not sure if he’s ever arrived to an empty dorm.

 

Rounding the corner from their hall full of smelly shoes he can let out a breath of relief. There’s not a murderer waiting for him, well if they don’t count all the times Jinyoung’s heart has stopped because of something Mark has done. In their kitchen he sees him, the love of his life humming a song while making sure everything looks good. And everything is looking good.

 

Jinyoung takes a look at the whole dining area of their dorm and feels awed. It’s dark but there’s light coming from candles placed basically everywhere to get the right kind of feel to the room. There’s a vase full of red roses in the middle of the table and oh the smell. Jinyoung’s nostrils are filled with a heavenly smell coming from the table. Mark has made them dinner. Mark has actually cooked for them after a busy day. Jinyoung can’t believe it, he’s actually having a candlelit dinner with the love of his love. He feels tears filling his eyes from the love that’s radiating from his inside and also from his boyfriend. He’s been missing him so much and now he’s finally there, just the two of them. He’s so happy and tears are already falling from his eyes.

 

Mark’s finally noticed Jinyoung and gives that smile to Jinyoung. The smile that has his toes curling, the smile that makes Jinyoung run across the room and throw his arms around his boyfriend. He’s at the top of his world, clutching Mark in his arms and breathing in his calming scent. Mark smells like fruits with a hint of coconut from his shampoo. Mark smells like home. Jinyoung doesn’t know a place where he feels better than in Mark’s arms. Where Mark is, Jinyoung wants to be. Where Mark is, there’s love. 

Jinyoung’s certain that what they have is real love, something that can’t be replaced, something that they will never ever get again. The feeling that radiates from both of their chests is so strong that it will never break, it will most certainly evolve and shift but it will never leave their relationship. Jinyoung knows that he will stay with Mark until it’s his last day on earth and after that he will search him wherever they go from there. 

 

And he knows it’s the same with Mark. He can see it in the form of candles and dinner, in the effort he put in this night. He feels it when Mark’s hands move to hold Jinyoung’s face. He knows it when he looks into his eyes and sees love projected for him back. Mark knows Jinyoung better than he knows himself and he knew how hard it’s been on Jinyoung, well mainly because it has been as bad for Mark. Not being able to reassure each other like they would behind closed doors, not being able to hold each other, to touch like they would want has been rough. 

They’ve been together for a long time already but it still feels like the first day. The flutters are present when they lock eyes, they still blush when they catch the other looking at them. Saying “I love you” still makes their day. They can heal each other’s wounds and hold each other so tight that all the broken pieces will slot back to their right places. 

 

Jinyoung feels the love when Mark dries his tears when they spill on his cheeks. He hears it when Mark whispers that he missed him. It’s present through every moment they spend together. Through the slow kisses they share now when they finally aren’t in a rush to run from one place to another, through the more passionate ones they share where they can convey the feelings of longing, wanting something that’s so close but still out of reach. Everyone can see they are lovers when dining together they are more focused on each other than their own eating. 

 

It’s present when Jinyoung promises to clean the table in the morning when he captures Mark’s lips in a kiss, not like Mark can think about dishes when Jinyoung’s wandering hands map his body. Mark slots perfectly into Jinyoung’s arms. Euphoria fills them, finally being together after waiting for what feels like a lifetime. Jinyoung wants to make sure Mark’s feeling as loved as he is, wants Mark to know the extent of his love. He tells Mark that he loves him in every moment he can. He’s whispering it to his neck while carrying Mark to their bedroom. He kisses every part of him and Mark can feel it, feel the love. He’s never been so loved. 

 

And Jinyoung knows it. He’s sure of his feelings and of Mark’s feelings. They truly are in it together. As Jinyoung pulls Mark closer in their bed, holding him like he never wants to let go, Mark feels it yet again. The dark room catches their whispers of love. The last thing Jinyoung hears as he falls asleep is Mark’s wonderings of how he could ever bear with losing Jinyoung. He wakes up to Mark stroking his face, petting his hair. Mark doesn’t need to say it for Jinyoung to understand. They will never lose the other. They don’t need grand gestures or rings around their fingers to know it. They are happy, the happiest they have been in a while and Jinyoung can proudly say his love for Mark grows every day. With every flip of his har, with every laugh and every kiss they share Jinyoung’s heart grows in size to get the all of his love to fit there. What Mark and Jinyoung have will never change. Their love can break any lock, any barrier that tries to come in between them. It’s stronger than anything.

 

The definition of a soulmate is a  person who’s ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner. That’s exactly what anyone would say of Mark and Jinyoung. Not lover but a true soulmate. A perfect match. A match made in heaven. They started as best friends, always together no matter what, sharing their happiness and their pain. Now their love has blossomed into something more beautiful, something that can’t be described with words. They still are each other’s light and dark, a safe place they can go.  There’s no other couple that fit each other more perfectly than they do. Maybe it really is true that there is a person who fits you perfectly. Mark and Jinyoung just have been the lucky ones to actually find their other half. 

 

Reuniting the halfs, nothing can break them now.

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone says it but comments always make my day and I love reading and responding to them <3  
> You can also find me in twitter @babybirdlaura  
> Thank you and I love you


End file.
